I HAVE A SISTER?
by I DO NOT OWN DBZ
Summary: Kagome finds out she has a long lost sister! No, it is not an OC character, but then who is it? (Disclaimer: i own NOTHING)InuDBZ
1. You’re Telling Me I Have A Sister?

(Disclaimer: do you really think I own InuYasha? If you do you're in for a BIG surprise, I OWN NOTHING!)  
  
Story title: I HAVE A SISTER!?  
  
Summery: Kagome finds out she has a long lost sister! No, it is not an OC character, but then who is it?  
  
Chapter title: You're telling Me I Have A Sister!?!!!??  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT AND," at this point Kagome got a acid sweet look almost as if she was gonna start being nice but it soon changed back to the pissed off look "Sit."  
  
With that Kagome stepped ON InuYasha's still twitching form and in the well.  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
"Mom! Grandpa! Sota! I'm back!" Kagome said as she climbed out of the well.  
  
"Kagome, honey, come here a sec" her mother said sounding quite series for once.  
  
'This sounds series,' Kagome thought as she followed to where she thought she heard her mother's voice 'I should hurry up'  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked as she entered the room and noticed the stone cold series look on her family's faces, "What's going on?"  
  
"Ummm... well your father called and-" Mrs. Higurashi started but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"What?!" Kagome exclaimed "But, you told me he DIED when I was a month old! How the hell can the dead 'call'?!??!!!!"  
  
"Oh, about that, I lied," Mrs. Higurashi said as if it was nothing, "Your father left me when you were where born, came back a couple years later, we went to a bar had a couple drinks and that is how your little brother came to be," she said her usual bubbly self again "ANYWAY your father called and wanted you to meet your older sister."  
  
Kagome stared, wide eyed, her mouth flapping open and shut, she looked like a fish out of water, "Wha...wh....w.. WHAT?!?!"  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the well a sulking hanyou was planning to chase after Kagome......... when he could move again of course.  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Sage (Me): yes, I know short chapter but if I get a few (NICE) review's I will update VERY fast!  
  
Ariel (my sis): I don't like being held hostage, Ya know, SO REVIEW SO SAGE WILL LET ME GO!  
  
Bree (my other sis): keep thinking that, Ariel, maybe it will come true dripping with sarcasm  
  
Sage: so R&R, k? Oh and take guesses on which anime character is Kagome's sis, ya might just get it right 


	2. Dad, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY I HAVE...

(A/N: hey chibi monkey 13! No, I haven't gone out of my mind, Goten, this WILL have the ultimate anime: DBZ! Take a guess who Kagome's sis is )  
  
Story title: I HAVE A SISTER!?  
  
Summery: Kagome finds out she has a long lost sister! No, it is not an OC character, but then who is it?  
  
Chapter title: Dad, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY I HAVE A SISTER?!?!  
  
"I'LL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE SAYAMAN IF IT'S LAST THING I DO!!!!!!!" Videl screamed at the top of her lungs as Sayaman (coughGohancough) flew away.  
  
Sayaman now miles from Videl; cringed "Damn she has a loud voice," 'Loud but sexy voice' "Where in HFIL did THAT come from?"  
  
(Okay enough Gohan and his hormones back to Videl)  
  
"Damn him." Videl mumbled under her breath as she headed home.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"I'm home!" Videl called as she entered her nearly soundless home.  
  
"Videl, sweet pea, come over here a minute?" her father, The great Mr. Satan, (coughsatincough) called her from his study.  
  
'geez, dad sounds kinda....... Series.... For once! Maybe I shouldn't ignore him?' Videl contemplated as she walked towards his study.  
  
"Sweet pea, are you busy tomorrow?" Mr. Satan asked from his big comfy chare.  
  
"umm... not really, why do you ask?" 'I think he's actually going to spend time with me!' hope ate away at her every thought.  
  
"Well I think it's a grand day to go meet your sister!" Mr. Satan stated in a happy go lucky mood.  
  
"Dad," Videl began in an oh so sweet voice, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'MEET YOUR SISTER'!?!!?"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sage: owch I almost feel sorry for Mr. Satan..... almost   
  
Ariel: crap, he's gonna be hurtin in the morning... lol  
  
Bree: R&R remember NICE review's! 


	3. The Fateful Day

**Chapter Title: The Fateful Day**.

And so, after the two teens gave their parents a new definition on the word 'banshee' they contemplated '_What am I going to do? What am I going to wear? What's she like?? Did she know that I existed either???_'

_**With Videl**_

Videl sat alone in her room, phone in hand, talking to Erasa...

"You have a sister?? And you never told me?!"

"Chill Erasa! I didn't know either! Dad just out of no where mentioned her, and said I'm going to meet her tomorrow!"

"Ohhhhhhh!! I wish I could go with you!!! But I'm busy tomorrow!"

"That's what I was afraid of... I don't wanna go alone!! And there is no way in HFIL I'm going with Sharpner!"

"What about Gohan?"

Videl blushed at the thought of the boy she had a crush on, truth be told, she slightly hoped he WAS sayaman... her OTHER crush... boy her love life is confusing...

"Maybe I could go with Gohan... I mean, he IS the only other logical choice..."

"Spill! I KNOW you like Gohan! That's why you want to go with him!!"

Videl choked, "Wh-wha-w-what do you mean?!"

Erasa giggled, "Oh forget it, call him and ask him!"

"Fine..."

With that the phone call ended... leaving Videl to find a way to ask Gohan...

_**With Kagome.**_

Kagome lay on her bed in her room, thinking of what to do, "What am I going to do?" see? Told ya!

"Kagome!! InuYasha's here!!!" her brother, Sota, called.

Kagome groaned, "This can NOT get any worse..."

"Kagome!!! Your friend, Hojo, is here!!!" her brother called again.

"Scratch that, it ONLY gets worse!!"

Almost scared to see what will happen down stairs, Kagome lazily got out of bed and slowly headed down stairs. The scene she was met with when she reached the bottom was not pretty...

"InuYasha!! Put Hojo down!! If you don't I'll say the 'S' word!!" Kagome warned.

"Feh this weakl-" Kagome didn't even let him finish:

"**SIT BOY!!!**"

As InuYasha was twitching in the little crater he made, Kagome walked up to see how much damage InuYasha had done to Hojo. The dope had fainted...

Kagome glared at InuYasha, and lets just say, the poor Hanyou's ear's were ringing afterwards...

_**With Videl.**_

"Of course I'll go with you to meet your sister, Videl!" Gohan chirped into the phone, "I didn't know you had one!"

Videl let out a breath she didn't know she been holding in, "Neither did I... well, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow!!"

"Kay, 11:00am at Satan City Park, right?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye Videl!" Gohan smiled, he was going to the park with VIDEL tomorrow!!

With a sigh of relief, Videl went to take her shower to get ready for bed. It was still early, yes. But she had a feeling tomorrow would be a **LONG **day...

_**With Kagome.**_

After sending Hojo home, scolding InuYasha again, and then eating dinner, Kagome went to sleep to prepare for the LONG day tomorrow... InuYasha was in the large tree(I know it's a god tree or something like that... but I can't remember the Japanese word for it...) outside her window.

_**The Next Day!!!!**_

'_This is it... this is the fateful day...._' Was both sister's thoughts as they woke up the next morning...

**End Chapter.**


	4. Author Note

**Sorry peoplez, i wont be back on the computer till the end next year, see ya then. bye.**


End file.
